Daydreamin'
by LovingArixo
Summary: In this you will meet Ariana Grande an become good friends with her. Along the way you will meet many of of family and friends. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

"I can't believe my parents made me move thousands of miles away from home and all of my friends! Here in Los Angeles, I know no one. While everyone here is so pretty, I'm just, well, plain. Not to mention that I have to start going to a new school, filled with strangers." is all I can think about as I begin to unpack one of the many boxes, filled with my belongings, that are scattered around my room. There are very few good outcomes of my dad getting a new job here in California. One is that my new room is at least half a size bigger than my old one, but the biggest and quite possibly the best outcome is that I'm living in the same town as my idol Ariana Grande! I can't even begin to fathom the fact that I actually have a chance of meeting her now.

I dig through a box labeled POSTERS & PICTURES to try to find my 50's inspired calendar. When I finally come across it, I open it up to the current month, August, to see the 15th circled with a bright pink highlighter and my ticket to Ariana's up-coming concert stapled to the edge of the page. A front row seat ticket, and hopefully my ticket to meeting Ariana. It was a present from my parents to say "Sorry for the move!". If I could just hold out for one more week, this whole moving thing might actually be worth something. I walk over to the entrance of my bedroom and pin up my calendar, by the doorframe, with a push pin that was already in the wall. I begin counting down the days until I would finally meet Ariana Grande-Butera.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of sirens blazing past my window. What time is it? I turn over to look at my clock, and see the red numbers 8:09 starring back at me. I tell myself that it's way to early to be awake, and unfortunately slide out of bed. I float over to my calendar to mark off another day before Ariana's concert, but I can't because today is the 15th! Tonight I will be just feet away from the best human being to ever walk the Earth. Nothing could possibly ruin my happiness today. I scramble downstairs and into the kitchen to find something for breakfast, but I see my mom making waffles, bacon, and cut up fruit. "You're making breakfast? You never make breakfast." I shockingly ask her as I take a seat at the bar. "I figured I would cook before going up to the office and start working on some things." she replies as she sits a plate with a waffle, two slices of bacon, and some strawberries and blackberries in front of me. "By office you mean your bedroom, right?" I ask her as I pop a small blackberry into my mouth. "Yes." she replies. "Mom, why don't you get a job where you don't have to work from home?" I suggest when I finish my waffle. "Because then I wouldn't be able to watch out for you." I just roll my eyes. "Mom, I'm 16. I can watch out for myself. Oh! You're driving me to Ariana's concert tonight aren't you?" "Yes, I'm not letting you drive around LA until you're familiar with the city." "I know, mom. I've got to go find something to wear to the concert." I say placing my empty plate in the sink. I bolt upstairs and open my closet to find something to wear, but I have so many things to decide from. After about 3 hours of rummaging through clothes and trying on countless outfits, I finally decide on a dress with sandals. This dress is a spaghetti-strap black corset dress with red and white flowers on it. My sandals are tan thong sandals with tiny black beads on them. I go take a shower and brush my teeth That's when I notice that I still have six hours before we have to leave, so I decide to go downstairs and watch some TV in the livingroom. I flip through the channels and come across my favorite episode of Victorious, The Blonde Squad. I continue watching TV for a few more hours and decide to return to my room to begin getting ready. I begin with my normal makeup routine. Then I curl my hair, put it up in a ponytail, and finish it off with a red bow. I slip on my sandals as I hear my mom telling me it's time to leave. I grab my purse and my ticket, and meet my mom in the car. It takes about an hour to get to the concert, so I just sit back and anxiously await until we arrive.


	3. Chapter 2

After running countless scenarios of how tonight might pan out, we finally arrive at the concert. I tell my mom that I'll text her about 30 minutes before the concert ends so she'll know to leave to come pick me up. I excitedly hop out our the car and walk up to the window where I give a lady my ticket, and in return she gives me a wristbands to let the guards know I paid. I walk into the event and find my seat. I still have 15 minutes before the concert starts, and over the speakers they are playing songs like Payphone by Maroon 5 and We Are Young by FUN while we wait. Within 5 more minutes all the seats are now filled. A lot of the people here are teenagers with there parents. It's crazy how a normal girl from Boca Raton, FL could become an icon like she has. Before I know it, the music stops and screams from teenagers, including me, fill the room. I see Ariana walk out on stage, and the screams continuously get louder. She thanks us all for coming out and supporting her. She tells how much her fans mean to her and she gets started singing Put Your Hearts Up. She runs through some of her covers like Die In Your Arms and Only Girl In The World. Then she moves on to her original songs that include Honeymoon Avenue and she finishes the concert with Pink Champaign. By time the concert is over my voice and throat hurt from all the screaming I've done. I texted my mom 20 minutes ago, so she should be here in about 30 minutes. As the place begins to empty out enough to where I can move I walk out. As soon as I step out of the door, there stands Ariana with another fan taking a picture. I try to stop myself from hyperventilating as I walk up to her and ask for a picture with her. She says sure and I hand my phone to one of her bodyguards and stand next to Ariana. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and I wrap mine around her waist. Oh my Grande! I'm touching Ariana Grande! This is not happening. This has to be a dream! I snap back to reality when her bodyguard counts to three and snaps the picture. I give her a hug and thank her for the picture. She say you're welcome and tells me that she adores my dress and bow. Ariana likes my outfit! Oh my gosh. Can this night get any better? I take my phone back from the bodyguard and thank him. I walk out to the front, to wait for my mom, with my body shaking. I cannot believe I just met Ariana Grande. And I got a picture with her! I'm so glad I had to move out here to LA!  
I've been waiting on my mom to get here for 45 minutes now! Where is she? This is why I should have driven myself here. The lights of the building flick off and I'm standing alone. In the dark. I see a black vehicle out of the corner of my eye, and I pull out my phone and am reading to dial 911 if needed. The car stop in front of me and the window rolls down to reveal Ariana sitting in the passenger side of the car with Joan driving. "Hi, I never got your name when we took a picture." I look around to see if anyone else is around, but it's just me. Whoa! Ariana is asking me for my name?! "I.. I'm [your name]" "Well, it's nice to meet you [your name]. Are your parents coming to pick you up?" she asks me with a concerned look on her face. "I think so. I texted my mom a little over an hour ago tell her that the concert was almost done. I just don't understand why she isn't here yet." Ariana looks at Joan and she gives Ariana a nod, as if agreeing to something. "How far do you live from here?" I tell Ariana where I live and she smiles at me. "Well hop in. My mom and I don't mind taking you home. Besides you only live like 15 minutes from my house. It's the least we could do after your support tonight." I feel like my body is about give out because I'm shaking so bad. Does Ariana Grande really want to give me a ride home? Who would I be to turn it down, I mean how many people really get the chance to ride in the same car as Ariana? I get into the car and buckle up. Joan puts the car into drive and we pull off. I'm riding in a car with Ariana Grande! I try to contain my giggly screams as we ride off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much for driving me home Ariana!" I tell he as we come to a stop light. "Don't mention it. I would do anything for my fans. You guys are like my family, and you can call me Ari." Ariana just said that we were practically family! Ahh! I'm trying my hardest to contain all of my excitement, but it's really hard when you're have a conversation with your idol. We've been riding for 40 minutes now, and it has been the best 40 minutes of my life. In those 40 minutes I've asked Ari all of my questions that I've ever had for her and gotten to know her better than I ever thought I would. We practically told each other our life story. She's such an amazing person inside and out. Her personality isn't an act for the cameras or the fans. She is a genuinely sweet person. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Ari ask me if it's okay if we stop and grab a bite to eat. Who am I to tell her no? I tell her that it's okay.  
A few minutes later we pull into a pizza place with a bright neon sign saying that they are open. Joan parks the car and we all get out and walk in to find a table. That's when the realization hit me. I'm about to have pizza with Ariana. Somehow this night just got even better, and my body is still slightly shaking. We find a table and order our drinks and a cheese pizza. "Where did you get your dress at? I absolutely love it!" Ari asks me as the pizza gets to our table. "I got it at a small shop in my hometown. They have the cutesy clothes I've ever seen!" I reply with a huge smile on my face. "By the looks of that dress, I bet they do! I have to take you to some of the vintage shops around here in LA!" "Wait, you want to hang out with me?" I ask with my eyes practically popping out of my head. Ariana let's out a small laugh. "Yeah! You seem like an awesome person. You kind of remind me of my best friend Alexa. I should give you my number!" "Um, sure!" I hand her my phone and she hands me hers. I type my name and number into her phone with shaking hands. I check over it to make sure everything is correct. I press the save button and stare at my contact name in Ariana's phone. Ariana Grande has my number in her phone. Someone should wake me up from this dream. We hand each other back our phones, and I slide mine into my pocket. We finish the pizza off and Joan gets the bill. I begin to dig through my purse to fish through my purse to pull out a $10 to cover my part of the bill, but Joan stops me. "I got it, [your name]." she says as she stands up. "Are you sure? I mean, the least I can do is pay for my part of the bill since you're driving me home." "It's fine. Any friend of Ariana's is a part of the family." she tells me as she walks off to pay the bill. "I can't believe this is happening! I'm friends with Ariana and her mom! I have to be dreaming!" Ariana let's out a laugh, and that's when I notice that I just said that out loud. Crap. "Well, believe it! My fans are my friends! Even if I don't tweet or follow them. I always see and hear about the things that you guys do to me. I just wish I could do something huge for all of you guys to show how thankful I am. Joan comes back and tells us that it's getting late and that I should be getting home before my mom has a cow. I tell her that I texted her while we were in the car, telling her that Joan and Ariana were bringing me home and not to worry about picking me up.  
We get back in the car with full bellies. Joan fires up the engine and we get back on the road en route to my house. Ariana cranks up the radio, and it's on a 50's & 60's radio station. We all sing along to every song on the way to my house. "I didn't know that you listened to this kind of music!" Ariana says to me as we pull into my driveway. "I love this kind of music! I used to spend a lot of time with my grandparents and they're really into the 50's and 60's. I guess that's where I get it from." "We could practically be twins!" Ari tells me with a smile. I thank them again for the ride home one last time before I slide out of the back seat. Ari rolls down the window and tells me that she will text me in the morning to let me know when her and Joan will pick me up tomorrow to go shopping. I tell her okay and they stay in the driveway until I get inside. I watch them as they pull out onto the street and drive away. I'm so excited to be going shopping with Ari tomorrow that I don't think I'll be able to sleep!


	5. Chapter 4

I guess I was wrong about not being able to sleep because I slept soundly, until I woke up from the noise of my phone telling me that I had a new text message. I practically trip over myself trying to get out of bed and rush to my phone. The text has to be from Ari. Who else would text me at 9am? I reach my phone and see the contact name Ari Loves You is across my screen. I hurriedly unlock my phone and read the message. "Hey girl! I just wanted to let you know that mom and I will pick you up around 10! Hope you're in a shopping mood today! Xo Ari!" She actually texted me! I thought that she was just trying to be nice to me last night by making plans, but she actually meant it! Wait! It's already 9! Which means that I only have an hour to get ready! I race downstairs and fix a bowl of Coco Puffs for breakfast. I rush to finish and put my empty bowl in the sink as my mom walks out of her bedroom. "Honey, what are you rushing for?" she ask rubbing the sleep away from her eye. "Mom, I can't talk. I have less than an hour to get ready before Ari gets here. We're going shopping. I hope you don't mind." I reply with a jittery feeling. "No I don't mind. I was just going to run some errands today. You've only been here a week and you're already friends with a celebrity! Don't let the fame go to your head though." "Thanks mom! Besides Ari is just a normal girl at heart. But I really need to go get ready now! Love you." I say running up the steps, trying not to trip. I jump into the shower and hurry to get out. When I get out I brush my teeth and get dressed in a turquoise ruffled floral top with yellow, dark blue, and red leafy flowers on them. I pull on my white shorts with a tan rope belt. I blow dry and straighten my hair and begin putting on my makeup. The doorbell unexpectantly rings, and I look over at the clock and see that it's 9:50. She's early! I run and grab my phone from the charger and grab my purse. I get halfway down the stairs when I realize that I forgot my shoes. I dash back upstairs and quickly slip on my tan flip flops that have a yellow bow on them and scurry back down to the door. I open it up, and it's Ari. "Hey! Sorry it took so long." I say pushing my bangs out of my face. "It's okay. I know that we're a little early but my mom wanted to get a head start at the flee market this morning. So you ready to go?" she says pointing back at the Convertible that Joan is driving today. "Yeah!" "Mom, I'm leaving." I say closing the door behind me. Ariana and I hop into the back seat of the car and Joan starts the engine and backs out of the driveway. I ride down the road with the wind blowing in my hair, my favorite pair of sunglasses on, and my inspiration and new friend Ariana sitting beside me. Could my life possibly get any better than it is right now?

We arrive at the flee market on Fairfax and Melrose, and we excitedly hop out of the car and begin walking around. I've always loved flee markets. It's where I get a lot of my jewelry and belts from. Ariana says that she's gotten better at bargaining with people. Witch might be good for me, because I've never been a good negotiator. Ariana and I spot a table that has a lot of cute short and tops on it. All three of us walk over and start going through the piles of cute clothes. Ariana holds up a pink button up blouse with lace at top. I nod in approval and hold a pair of white capris that have a thin cuff at the bottom. We decide to get them and agree to let each other borrow the others clothes since we have such similar tastes. Ari works her magic at bargaining and we get both articles of clothed for $10. Go Ari! We shop around for a couple of hours looking at everything we go past. In addition to the clothes we bought, we also got a couple braclets and rings. And a cute pair of black sandals with a studded bow on them. We are lucky enough to have to same shoe size as well! I guess Ariana was right, we could be twins! We walk back to the car and place our things in the trunk. We all get in and before I know it, Joan is off to the next location.


	6. Chapter 5

"All this shopping has made me hungry. What about you girls?" Joan asks us as we ride down the road. Ari pipes up "Yeah! Mom, we have to take [your name] to Café Gratitude! I think she'll love it!" As soon as Ari finishes talking we hear a ding come from her pocket. She takes out her phone and types something on it. "Mom, would you mind if Liz came over tonight?" "No, I don't mind sweetie. Why doesn't [your name] come over too?" When I hear Joan say this, my jaw practically hits the floor. Joan wants me to stay over? "Oh my gosh! [your name], you have to stay. Me, you, and Liz would have a blast!" I hear Ari say as we park at the cafe. "I'd love to! Just let me ask my mom if it's okay with her." I whip out my phone and type up the message to send to my mom. "If your mom needs to talk to my mom before you can stay over she doesn't mind." Ari says walking into the restaurant. We get a table and order our drinks. Joan and I order I am Inspired and Ari orders I am Humble.

As we wait for our food, Ari tells me about what it's like to work on Victorious. She tells me about the entire cast and how well I would get along with them. She says that they start filming the next season in a few weeks and that she would take me on set one day to meet them. It has been my dream ever since the show started to meet the cast! They are one big family while on set and I would give anything to be there for just a minute. When we finish eating, Joan pays and we hop back in the car. I check my phone and see that there is a text from my mom. She says that she wants me to come home so she can talk to Joan for a few minutes. I ask Joan if that okay with her and she says that she understands why my mom is the way she is because she's a mom too. We ride to my house and pull into the driveway. We all get out and I walk up to the door and unlock it and walk in. "Mom. Ms. Grande and Ariana are here!" I call out as we walk inside. "Sweetie you don't have to call me Ms. Grande. You can call me Joan. I don't mind." she tells me with a smile.

My mom comes down from her bedroom and introduces herself to Ariana and Joan. She apologizes for the mess of boxes because we've only been her for a little over a week and not everything is unpacked yet. My mom asks if her and Joan can have a minute alone. I say sure and grab Ari's hand and lead her up the stair and into my room. "Wow. Your room is is a direct reflection of you! I love it! I also love all the posters of me hanging on the walls." she says with a small laugh. "I told you that I was a huge fan!" I say laughing along with her. She turns around and notices my 50's calendar. "Oh my gosh! Where did you find this? I've been looking everywhere for a calendar like this!" she says as she walks up to it and flips through the remaining months and looks at the pictures on it. " My grandparents got it for me for Christmas. I'm not sure where they found it at, but I'm glad they did!" I show her my closet and the tons of clothes that I have. "You might just have more clothes than I do! And I have a lot!" I laugh and reply "I'm sure that you have way more shoes than I do though!" she laughs and agrees with me. I decide that I should start packing for the sleepover at Ari's, and dig through the back of my closet and pull out my black duffle bag that has pink polka dots on it and my name written in cursive in the front. I begin with the necessities, my toothbrush and other things. Then I move on to clothes, so I let Ari decide on my outfit for tomorrow while I pick out some pajamas. I throw a pair of shorts and a plain tank top into my bag. Ari finally finds something for me to wear tomorrow. She holds up a white tiered dot lace skirt and paired it with an all white fitted tank top and a blue blazer. For shoes she picked a pair of black flats with small roses on them. We pack everything into the duffle and head back downstairs. We see my mom and Joan laughing and having a good time. "Mom, we'll be waiting in the car" Ariana tells Joan before we walk out. "Bye mom. I have my phone if you need anything." I say before closing the door and getting into the car with Ariana. "I haven't let you hear my song Do You Love Me yet have I?" she asks me as she pulls out her phone. Is she really going to let me hear it before anyone else has? This is crazy! I just met her last night and now she's letting me listen to one of her unreleased songs! "No! But I'd love to hear it!" She searches through her songs to find it and taps it when she does. The song begins to play and I just soak this moment in. Ariana's songs just continue to get better and better! I can't wait until her album comes out, so everyone else can listen to her amazing original work. The song ends and I am just speechless. "Wow. That was really good! You have an amazing talent!" "Are you kidding me? Have you heard yourself? I heard you singing last night and you're really good too! We should do a cover together!" The thought of doing a cover with Ari almost makes my heart explode! It's my dream to sing a song with her! "You would really record a cover with me?" I ask in complete shock. "Yeah! Maybe we could find and song tonight that we both like!" she says as I see Joan walk out of the house. "That would be so awesome!" I say with a big smile on my face. Joan gets in and starts the car up, and we head on to Ari's house.


	7. Chapter 6

We pull into Ari's driveway, and my heart starts to race. I'm going to Ariana's house! Joan cuts the cars engine, and I just sit there in shock. The outside is so pretty. There are flowers and small shrubs lining the front of the house and on both sides there are trees to block the view of the neighbors houses. I snap myself back to reality, and get out of the car before grabbing my duffle bag that sits in the passenger seat. Joan is unlocking the door when I reach the steps. There are two small steps that lead up to the early 1900's style door.

The first thing I see when Joan opens up the door, and we step in is a huge staircase the splits off on both sides at the top. There are doors that lead to various room on my left and on my right is a small table next to a large open room. "You have to sign the book!" Ari tells me as we walk up to the small table that sits along the wall beside the door. "All of my friends that have came over have signed it!" I flip trough some of the previous pages and see the names of the Victorious cast, Alexa, and some of Ariana's other friends. I pick up the pen that was beside the book and flip to the last used page and add my name to the list of Ariana's friends. When I place the pen down and close the book, I turn around and take in the huge house. "Your house is amazing!" I say as I look at the many doors and wonder what is behind them all. "You haven't even seen half of it yet! Come on! I'll give you a tour, but let's put your bag in the guest room first!"

I follow Ari upstairs and into the guest bedroom. It's a medium sized room with a full sized bed and a bedside table with a lamp and a clock siting on it. There is also a closet and a couple of dressers in case someone is staying for an extend amount of time. I sit my bag on the bed and Ari shows me the way to her room to start the tour of the house.

Her room is about the same size as mine and there are racks of shoes lined against her wall. Her bed is made up very neatly and is on the center of the wall with her TV on the opposite wall. We head back downstairs and she shows me around the living room. The living room has a large sectional couch and a small love seat with a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall. We move onto the Vampire Dinning Room. "I can see why you would be sacred of this room at night! It's so creepy in person!" I say with a slightly worried look on my face. "Oh no! It's even worse when there is a full moon out! The light shines through the stained glass windows and they cast really creepy shadows all over the room! Come on, I'll show you the kitchen. I don't like staying in this room for long it gives me weird feelings." she says as she reaches for the door handle and leads the way to the kitchen. She shows me where the things are in the kitchen and tells me that I can help myself to anything if I wanted it.

We hear a scratch and a small whimper by the door that leads to the backyard. "Is that Coco?" "Yeah, we let her outside before we left." Ari says and then walks over to the door and opens it. In seconds Coco is inside and jumping all over Ari. "Hi Coco!" she pats Coco on the head. Coco bolts over and starts to sniff me. "I wonder if she can still smell my dog on my clothes." I say as I bend down and start petting Coco. "You have a dog? What kind?" "A Jack Russell Terrier. His name is Thor. Which is very ironic since he's so small. He's staying with my grandparents right now. My parents are supposed to be going to get him in a couple of weeks." We both start laughing, but we are interrupted when we hear a sudden knock at the front door.


	8. Chapter 7

Ariana begins to walk to the front to answer the door, but Joan must have beaten her to it because Liz walks into the kitchen. At that moments my thoughts begin to crowd my head. I'm in the same room as Ariana and Liz. No. This isn't real. This is a daydream and I'll snap out of it anytime now. Just a day ago I met Ari, and now I'm going to meet Liz too? I must be the luckiest person alive right now! Ariana pipes up as she sees Liz, "Hey! We just got home a little while ago. I didn't think you would be here so early." "I figured that if I came over early, we could do a live chat. If that's okay with you." Liz says as her eyes find my standing by the sink, trying to contain my excitement. "Is this the girl that you've been telling me about?" she says motioning towards me. "Yeah! We met at my concert last night. And we instantly became friends! She's like an exact replica of me. Only better. Liz this is [your name]" She waves at me and says hey. I try to compose myself and I manage to squeak out a small hi and wave back. "She's so cute and young!" she looks at me. "There's no reason to be nervous around me! I'm not really all that fascinating once you get to know me." she says will a small laugh. Oh my! Liz Gillies said she's not that interesting! Is she crazy? She's plenty of interesting, and she's nothing like Jade on Victorious. Well except some of her clothing. "So how about a live chat? You guys in?" Liz asks as she looks at Ari and I "Sure! Besides I've tweeted about you, [your name], a couple of times, and a lot of people are wondering who you are! You have to do one with us!" Ari says with a hopeful sound in her voice. "Of course! I've always wanted to do a live chat with someone!" "We can have it up in Frankie's room. He's not home and I don't think he would mind." Ari suggests, leading the way to Frankie's room.

The laptop is fired up and Ari just tweeted the link to the live chat, and instantly the number of viewers rises and doesn't seem to stop. Everyone in the chat is asking who I am and they think I'm related to Liz or Ari. "I wanted to start off this chat by introducing my new, friend [your name]! We met last night at my concert, and guys I swear we could be twins. Except we look nothing alike! But I should let her tell you guys about herself." Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how nervous I was about this until now. I hope everyone likes me, and that I don't start getting death threats because I'm just a fan who happened to become friends with Ari! But here goes nothing! "Well, um. I'm [your name], I'm 16. I used to live in a pretty small town until my dad got a job offer out here in California, so we moved out here. My parents got me tickets to Ari's concert before we left, and when the concert was over Ari pulled next to me and asked if I needed a ride home. My mom got bogged down with things to do for work so it was going to take her a while to come get me, and it turns out that Ariana and I only live 10 minutes away from each other! So, yeah that's a little about me!" I finish my monologue and breathe a sigh of relief. That was probably the most nerve racking thing I've ever had to do! It's not easy saying things about yourself in front of almost 22,493+ viewers! "And you guys can follow and tweet her [your twitter name]. So with that, you guys can tweet one of us three and we will give you some shout outs!" We al begin to check our twitter mentions and take turns calling out shout outs. Ari starts off first. "Shout outs to Daydreamer1313, kmb29, Things_YouLove, and ArianaScone." I start in after Ari, "Let's see. Shout outs to ArianaG_BowSwag, AriGrandeToto, and ari_inspires_me!" Liz is up next. "Shout outs to Arianastwinkle, Arianafansbase, and Liz_Grande. You guys are lucky because I never give shout outs and I hardly follow anyone!" she says laughing. We have fun laughing and answering some questions and following back a few people who ask. I hear Ariana say "Oh my gosh!" I look at her with a surprised look. "[your name]! You're trending!" "What?! There is no way that I'm trending!" Ari shows me the Trend on her phone that says Hi Ari's new friend! "Oh my gosh guys this is crazy! Thank you so much! And hi to everyone out there! I'm a fan of Ari just like you guys so don't ever think that something like this couldn't happen to you!" We all say thanks for coming and decide to wrap up the live chat.

We decide to order sushi for dinner, so Ari calls in for take out. While Joan is out picking up some things, she offers to pick up the food for us. "I brought a few scary movies that we can watch tonight!" Liz says as she walks downstairs with the movies in her hand. Joan walk in a few minutes later with the food. We get our food and go into the living room and start Paranormal Activity 2, and watched it as we ate our dinner. After that movie ended we started the third one. Ari was the first to fall asleep. I think I was the second because we all woke up to a huge roar of thunder and strikes of lightning lighting the house. That's when we heard a huge crash in the Vampire Dining Room...


	9. Chapter 8

We all jolted awake as soon as we heard the loud roar of thunder outside. Lightning immediately followed. Whenever the lighting struck, it lit up the entire living room. The lightning and thunder stopped for a measly second, then we heard an ear piercing crash in the Vampire Dining Room. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard it. "W..w...what was that?" I ask Ari, clenching her arm. "I don't know! Liz why don't you go see?" Ari suggest with an unsteady voice. "What?! Why do I have to be the one to go?" Liz utters as the thunder rolls throughout the house. "Why don't we all go?" I manage to squeak out through the terror. "Fine." Liz states as she gets up and tries to the turn light on, but the storm must have blown the power out. "There's a flashlight in that cabinet under the tv." Ari says pointing in the general direction of the tv. Liz jerks open the small cabinet that contained tons of papers and few different remotes. She finally finds the flashlight and clicks it on. Ari and I stand up and stay behind Liz, letting her lead the way. We are close on each others heels as we exit the living room and slowly tip toe our way to the door of the vampire dining room. Liz tentatively reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it, and the door slowly creeks open. We all step back, afraid of what might be in there. The door comes to a stop and we peek out heads around the corner of it, but nothing is there. The rain pounds on the stain glass windows, and the wind is causing a small tree limb to continuously knock on the window. "Guys, who knocked that chair over?" Liz asks slowly walking into the room. "Liz stop! There is broken glass right there!" I say as I grab her arm to stop her from stepping on the shards of broken glass that lie next to the overturned chair. Liz doesn't move an inch. "I think that the glass come from a candle holder that was on the table." Ari says as she grips my shoulders. "But how would it have gotten knocked off of the table?" I ask as a chill runs up my spine, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. "I don't know, but we need to get out of this room." Liz says as we make our way to the door. "Ariana, is it raining in your house?" I ask as I hear the drops ferociously hitting the floor to my right. "It sounds like its coming from the front door." Liz begins to lead us there. "Who opened the door?" Ari whispers. I tip toe up to the door. There is a large puddle of water that the rain has created from the door being open. I look outside but no one is there, so I close the door back and lock it. "Did you guys hear that?" Liz ask looking in the direction of the kitchen. Without thinking, we immediately start towards the kitchen. "Liz I think there is something on the floor over here! Shine the light on it." Liz points the flashlight in Ari's direction, and that's when we see a white powdery substance on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Guys there are shoe prints in it!" I say with a shaky tone in my voice. "We have to get my mom up!" Ari says as she darts to the stairs. Liz and I quickly follow her. We come around the corner from the kitchen, when I saw a shadow race up the steps. We all must have seen it because all of us let out an ear piercing scream. "Guys why are they running from us?" Ari ask. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Liz says pushing past us and begins going upstairs. "Liz you can't! What happens if you get hurt?" I call out, but she continues not even acknowledging that I said anything. "We have to go after her! Come on!" I say as I grab Ari's hand and we race after Liz. We find Liz in a second guest room that doesn't get used very often. That's when I see a familiar boyish figure with what looks to have short spiked hair. That's when I realize exactly who it is.


	10. Chapter 9

"F..Fr..Frankie? Is that you?" Ariana asks shaking as she tightens her grip on my arm. A loud, robust laugh comes from the hidden figure. "Frankie! That is you! What were you thinking trying to scare us like that?" Ari says as she flicks on the light in the room. We shield our eyes as they try to adjust to the bright light that now fills the room. "I thought it would be funny to try to scare you guys, and I was right! The looks on your faces were priceless!" Frankie chuckles a little then pauses. "Who is this?" he says walking up to me. "Frankie this is [your name]. The one I've been telling you that I met at the concert the other night!" Ari says smiling at me. "It's nice to finally meet you, [your name]!" Frankie says excitedly as he pulls me into a tight bear hug. Oh my goodness! Frankie is hugging me! I can't believe I've finally met the entire Grande family! Forget everything I've said before. My life is officially complete and it couldn't get any better than it is right now. "Ariana has told me so much about you! Welcome to the family! Any friend of Ariana's is practically family around here." he says as he releases me from the hug. I take a deep breathe to try to regain the air that I lost from the tight hug. "It's incredibly nice to finally meet you! I've loved you since, like, forever! I've always hoped to meet you one day!" I say trying not to smile too hard to where I look like I need to be checked in at a mental institution. "Frankie, what are you doing here anyway? Joan never said anything about you visiting." Liz ask walking around the room and casually peeking through the blind to see if it was still begins explaining "I have a couple of weeks off and I figured that I would surprise you guys! I was supposed to be here before the storm hit, but it seems that we got here at the same time. It took twice as long to get here in a taxi as it usually does, which is why I got here so late." I chime in, "How did you do all those things to scare us? You really had us scared for our lives for a minute there!" Frankie lets out a small laugh and begins his story. "I got here and seen that you girls were sleeping, so I decided that it would be a perfect idea to prank you guys. That's when I snuck into the kitchen and took out an old jar from one of the cabinets and threw it on the floor in the Vampire Dining Room because I know Ariana is deathly afraid of that room at night. I quietly ran into the den and watched as you girls walked into the room. When the door shut behind you, I went and opened the front door then headed for the kitchen. That's when I found the flour in the pantry and sprinkled it all over the floor and walked through it to make the shoe prints. I put the flour back and accidentally slammed the pantry door closed. I headed for the steps as you guys walked into the kitchen. When I saw Liz come around the corner I darted up the steps and the rest is history." he says yawning. "You better not ever do that again Frankie James Grande! I have to admit though, you did get us good." Ari says giggling. "I don't know about you guys but all this pranking has made me exhausted!" Frankie says rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. Let's head on to bed guys. After all it is 2 am." Ari says as we all walk out of the room and begin walking to our individual rooms. We tell each other goodnight and Frankie tells me again that it was nice meeting me and that he'll see us in the morning. I get into my room and finally crawl under the warm blankets on my bed in the guest bedroom. I rest my head on my pillow and reflect back on everything that has happened today. I went shopping and had lunch with Ari and Joan, met Liz, did a live chat with Ari and Liz, had a trending topic about me, watched movies and had sushi with the girls, and last but not least got pranked by Frankie! How many people in this world get to say that? I guess you could say that I'm lucky, but let's see how tomorrow will play out. I don't think anything could get better than today. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

I wake to Liz gently shaking me and whispering my name. I finally wake and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look ever to the nightstand and read the clock. It's 10am already!? "Is Ari still sleeping?" I ask Liz as I begin to get out of bed. "Yeah! Come on, lets go jump on her bed and get her up." Liz suggest as she gives me a sly grin. We simultaneously take off towards Ari's room. We push through her doorway, and attack her bed. "Ariana! It's time to get up!" Liz yelled as we bounced beside Ari. I jerked an extra pillow from its spot on the floor and playfully hit Ariana. "Come on lazy bones!" I shouted as I lightly hit her again. Ariana bursts into laughter and rolls over. "You two are crazy!" she say laughing and giggling. Liz and I plop down beside Ariana. "It was Liz's idea" I say pointing over at Liz. "I can't believe you're going to just rat me out like that!" Liz says laughing as she throws a fuzzy pillow at me. "I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could think of!" I say catching the pillow. "Come on you two, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Ari says as we all get out of Ariana's bed and race downstairs. We smell something coming from the kitchen as we get closer. "Is your mom cooking breakfast?" I ask Ari as we continuously get closer to the kitchen. "I don't think so. Her door was still closed when we walked by." Ari says as we reach the entrance and see where the aroma was coming from. "Frankie! You made all this?" Liz says as we see all of the pancakes, muffins, fruit, and eggs sitting on the counter. "Yeah, I figured that I should make everyone breakfast after I scared you guys so bad last night." Frankie says as he places a dirty pan into the sink. "Frankie, that's so sweet of you!" Ari exclaims as she gives him a hug. Liz and I follow in behind her and gather into one big group hug. "Aww you guys! It's no big deal. It's just something that I thought would be nice to do for you three. Now, come on and lets eat before everything gets cold!" Frankie says grabbing some plates and glasses out of the cabinets. "Wait! Lets take Joan breakfast in bed!" I say grabbing Ari's arm before she takes a plate from the stack. "Oh my gosh! [Your name] that's a great idea! She'll love it." Ari says as she begins gathering all of Joan's food onto her plate. "[Your name], I've only known you for a few hours, but I think you're one of the sweetest people I know!" Frankie says as he searches through the cabinets to find a tray to carry everything on. "Aww! Thank you, Frankie!" I say blushing as I take some silverware out of a drawer under where the toaster sits. Liz takes out the orange juice and milk. She fills up a glass of orange juice and sets it on the tray next to the plate and fork. Frankie carries the tray up the steps as we walk in front of him. We reach the door, and I slowly open it. "Mommy, we brought some breakfast up here for you." Ari says as we all enter the master bedroom. Joan slowly comes to and a smile inches its way across her face. "You all did this for me?" Joan asks as she sits up and Frankie places the tray over her lap. "It was [your name]'s idea!" Liz pipes up. "[Your name], that's so sweet of you!" she says as she gives me a hug. "It's the least I could do since everything you have done for me in the past few days." I say to her giving her a sweet smile. "Well, we'll leave you alone to eat now. I hope you like it mom." Frankie says as we make out way to the door. She calls out a thank you and we say you're welcome as we head out and walk back to the kitchen. We make our individual plates and sit at the table near the door leading to the backyard. We begin eating and talking about what we might do today when Frankie brings up and interesting subject. "Ariana I remember that you tweeted that you and [your name] were going to do a cover together. Have you two figured out what song you're going to cover yet?" Frankie asks picking at a muffin. "Oh my gosh! No, we were going to do that last night but we got caught up in movies and forgot about it." Ariana says as she swallow a sip of milk. "We should decide on a song and go over to the studio tonight and start recording." Frankie suggest. "Sure!" Ariana and I say at the same time. We continue eating our wonderful breakfast and discussing some song ideas for the cover, and finally decide on the perfect song choice.


	12. Chapter 11

"Good Time is the perfect song for you two!" Frankie exclaims as he packs the dishes into the dishwasher. "I can't wait to hear the finished product. It's going to be absolutely amazing with your voice and Ari's." Liz says to me as we return the placemats back to their resting place on the table. "I'm so excited! I've never been in a real recording studio before and I've always wondered what it would be like." I say as I hear Ariana approaching behind me. "I can't wait either. You have such an amazing voice and the world needs to hear it!" Ari grips my shoulder for comfort as if she can sense my nervousness about the session tonight. "It's 11 and I need to get out of these pajamas, so I'm going to take a quick shower. Be down in a bit." I call out behind me. I hear Liz call to me as I reach the staircase. "Leave some hot water, will you? Others have to take a shower too!" she says with a playful edge in her voice. I quietly laugh and smile to myself as I climb the stairs and go into the guest room. I grab all of my things and head to the bathroom. I walk in, and it looks just as amazing as the rest of the house. The bathroom is a beige color with a circular mirror over the sink, where Ariana has taken many pictures of herself and posted them on Instagram. The shower is completely glass with a small towel rack beside the door of the shower with towels and washcloths already neatly stacked. I place my things on the counter beside the sink and get into the shower. I quickly shower, being sure to save enough hot water for everyone else, and hop out. I get dressed in the outfit that Ari picked out for me the day before. I brush my teeth, curl my hair, and put on my makeup.

After cleaning my mess up in the bathroom I head to my room and check my phone to see a text from my mom. I open the text and read: Hey honey! Why don't you invite Ariana over for dinner? Your dad has the day off and he wants to meet her. I quickly hit the reply button and type back asking if Liz, Frankie, and Joan can come over too. I get an instant response back saying that it was fine if they all come over and how they couldn't wait to meet them. I trot down to the side room by the kitchen where Ariana and Liz are sitting on the couch and Frankie is sitting in an armed leather chair watching an episode of Victorious. I tell them that they are all invited over for dinner, and I can tell that they can't wait! The rest of them take their showers and get dressed. We hear Joan come down from her bedroom, and see that shes already dressed. That's when we decide to play some games to pass the time. Frankie goes to the closet in his room and brings out Monopoly. I never get to play board games with my family at home. My parents are always too busy working, but I've gotten used to it.

We all pick our pawns and Frankie passes out the money to everyone. For 2 hours we laugh and playfully pick on each other until Frankie beats us. We congratulate him on his win and decide to play a few hands of cards before leaving. Joan decides to sit this game out and make brownies to take over for dessert. Liz, Frankie, Ari, and I decide to play go fish. Ari won 2 hands and I only won 1, but it was still really fun. Joan comes and tells us that it's time to leave. I run upstairs and quickly gather my things and head down to the car. Joan drives while Frankie sits in the passenger seat, holding a plate of brownies that smell amazing, and Liz, Ariana, and I sit in the back. Joan fires up the engine and drives a short distance to my house. Once we get there, we all get out and start walking towards my front door.


	13. Chapter 12

The door swings open and my mom and dad stand in the doorway. I introduce everyone to my dad as we all crowd inside. My mom thanks Joan for the brownies and offers to take them to the kitchen. She says that dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. I decide to give Liz and Frankie the tour of the house as we wait. We finally reach my room and I throw my things on my bed. "Oh my gosh." I hear Liz and Frankie say simultaneously as they walk through the threshold of my door. "What? Is it that horrible in here?" I ask concerned. Frankie speaks up because Liz can't seem to stop scanning the room. "No! It's not bad at all. It's just that... I swear this looks like a room that Ariana would die to have!" he says as he walks around my room looking at every single little detail. "Ariana wasn't lying when she said that you two could be long lost twins. You know, besides the fact that you look nothing alike and have a few years age difference." Liz says as fixes her hair in the mirror on my vanity. I hear my mom call that dinner is ready and all 3 of us go back downstairs and take our seats at the dinner table. Mom sits a huge turkey down in the center of the table among the other foods like corn, mashed potatoes, pasta salad, and other yummy foods. We all fill out plates and dig in. My dad tells Joan how nice it was of her to do all the things she has done for me in the last few days. She gives the whole speech about how all of Ariana's friends are practically family. Then my mom brings up school. "[Your name], you know school starts in a few days and we have to go to your school tomorrow and pick up your schedule." she says laying her napkin on her plate, indicating that she has finished eating. "Mom, really? Why can't I just be home-schooled?" I ask in a whiny, irritating voice. "Because neither your father or I have time for it, so stop complaining and be happy that you get to meet new people and start fresh!" she responds quickly, trying to contain herself while company is over. "Well, if I have to go, then can Ari come too? At least I'll know one person around." I ask looking over at Ariana. "Umm sure. I'm free tomorrow as long as you don't mind me going Mrs. [your mom's last name]." she says with that beautiful smile that Ariana always seems to wear no matter how she really feels. "Sure! And honey you can call me [your mom's name]." she says giving Ariana a friendly smile back. I can't believe that Ariana is coming with me tomorrow! It's already crazy that we are going to the studio together tonight, but spending tomorrow with her too! But what's going to happen when school starts and I'm so busy with classes? What happens if I don't get to hang out with Ariana as much? Will she forget about me and just move on with her other friends? My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Frankie saying that it's already 10 o'clock and that we need to leave to go to the studio. "What? Who's recording a song?" my mom ask with a shocked look on her face. "Ariana and [your name]! They're covering Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. They're voices together are perfect for that song." Liz spits out before I can even say anything. "I forgot to tell you about that! Ariana invited me to do a cover with her and maybe even a video to go along with it." I say in an excited voice. "As long as you're not home too late and it doesn't interfere with your school work if you're still working on it then." she says smiling. She knows that I've wanted to become a singer and hopefully and actress. I can tell that she's excited to know that I'm going to be doing what I love even though I won't be a worldwide sensation. I'll never be that big, but a girl can only dream! Right? "Thanks mom!" I say giving her and my dad a hug before we pack into the car and head for the studio.


End file.
